Cirus of Beauty
by thelostruler
Summary: Ivan is ugly as everyone else is too. But with the help of the circus and Yao, that's all gonna change. Implied Rape and use of acid.


**I was originally gonna have them all be nameless for an effect but that failed as it got redundant . Seriously it would have been filled with child, ebony-hair, and ringleader.**

* * *

The Russian child with blue eyes and blonde hair watched in amazement as the ringmaster of the circus spun a plate on his wooden poles on each hand. The ring master was of Chinese descendent with white porcelain skin, ebony hair, petite body wearing clothes, like a magician but without the mustache. He used his right foot to tip the bowl. With a swing, he landed the bowl on his head all the while continuing the bowls in had spin. In a second he jumps, the bowls and sticks fall, confetti bursts as he catches them all with a smile. He bows before he races up to the audience, with the rest of the crew coming out of behind the tent, waving and cheer. The crowd departs but the boy stays, sneaking around to catch another glimpse of the ebony haired leader.

He finds them in between the animal stable tent and a humongous cage ,that the people who walk on stilts, live in.

"You need someone new." A rather big man informed the ringleader.

The ebony-haired man clutched his top hat, "Yes sir, I will."

Suddenly, the child felt a hand grab him. He screamed, the hand holder now held him in a tight locked hug.

"Sir, I found a child." whether the person was a male or female the child couldn't see through all tears.

"Good work, now in special tent."

The child was carried to the dimly lit yet cold room with oddly a fridge in a pink tent then thrown onto the floor like a child's doll. Ebony haired now dubbed Yao followed after the big man clutching his hat ever more so tightly then before. The circus owner laid a few hundred dollars to It's, the man, palm hand.

"Show him your beauty."

Circus Leader commanded as he locking the door behind the folding cover. Yao nods, his hand goes to his face sliding it from the right to the left. The child backs into the corner looking at the deformed face of the ringmaster. The skin on his cheek was transparent on the right, a big hole that showed his interior mouth on the left and both eyes had deepened corners as if the path of crying had burned the skin .

The ringmaster grabbed the child taking his clothes off as he struggled. He let go of the naked child, watching him once again back away rub himself for warmth. The boss rummaged around the fridge taking a green liquid in a beaker. Yao taking his cue pinned the kid down.

"Just like when I did you."

Yao leans down to the child's ear and whispered, "I'll make you beautiful just like me."

"No No, you're ugly," the blonde yelled in retaliation as he felt something hurt his lower half.

The insults hurt Yao's heart but continued his duty.

_Ugly? This child must have been lied to. I'll show him beauty._

Watching the child struggle, the leader angry at the insults poured the contents on the child's face. The child's cries become more urgent only getting more of the green in his face.

Soon he's too exhausted to fight and only watches. Only half of the beaker poured the rest goes back to the fridge and the leader leaves. Yao remained cleaning the child whose face is now burned on the right side of his cheek to the neck, forehead all a sickly yellow, and a path of the mouth to the left side of his face. "

You're so beautiful." Yao whispers slightly nuzzling the aching skin. He grabbed a mirror to show him his new self.

The boy screamed and cried eventually exhausted so much he passed out next to the ringleader.

* * *

6 months had passed and the new boy now dubbed Ivan with flawless skin, silver hair and violet eyes handed the last flier to someone on the street. His old self abandoned for the new him.

Running back, he waved hello to his best friend, Alfred the lion tamer a boy younger then him.

Finally reaching his teacher, he told him of the news. Yao smiled, giving a pat on the head.

The leader seeing the two, walked over to them, "How about dinner tonight, ?" a smile with an "All right," and the conversation is over .

Ivan simply stares unnerved. As soon as he leaves the child asks the ringleader to bend. Giving a surprised kiss on the lips he runs away childishly. Later that night, Ivan is now free from being ugly sat on the bed he shared with the Ringleader. He turned to the door once it opened, a blushing Yao unbranded by anything entered the room. Ivan watched him change and lie on the bed.

However neither went to sleep "Yao."

"Whats with the name change?" a smile cheerfully handed.

"You're no longer my teacher."

"What? Why?" the smile froze.

"You're mine and I'll call you what I like," the boy leaped on top before striking, biting the other man's neck.

The ringleader struggling, only stopping when the biting does.

"You're mine. Mine. Mine. MINE." the Russian whispers gently.

Yao pulled the child off to look in the mirror, a bruise on his neck.

Turning back to an aggressive Ivan "Mine! Not his, mine.." he repeated, Yao couldn't help but smile and kiss the child leading them both to sleep.

* * *

Many years have passed with the new arrangement. Ivan now a grown man lifted the weight as his beloved was doing acrobatics on top. The leader had died some months ago of an escaped animal accident, the crew tried leaving but the circus' hold was too , the circus was in Yao's hand.

Elephants screeches and lions roared the ending of the show, the crew routinely came out and waved the crowds good-bye.

Peter, a blonde pirate's son with green eyes wearing a suit, searched around for his older brother eventually wandering behind stage. Big hands cover his mouth muffling his screams. He turns his head to look sat his captor seeing two instead before passing out.

Violet eyes gleamed mischievously while golden eyes watched gently.

* * *

Neon green eyes watched the brown-haired girl, flower hair tie and holding many paintbrushes in her hand next to her mom, as she toke a flier.

Losing the last flier, the boy now sporting a sailor suit ran back to Yao and Ivan. Ivan gave a pat on the head, Yao a kiss on the cheek.

The mom walked away looking at the flier, the girl following turning around for a last glimpse saw the boy smile deviously as what she presumed, his parents continued passing fliers.

* * *

**Got this idea from Dark Woods Circus by the Vocaloids.**

**Down for some rambling:  
**

**So I was looking back at some of the unfinished fanfictions dating from 2009 and thought wow these are good. ****I doubt these were going to be finished now though. Especially the Shinatty ones, I think I'll make a hurting fanfiction with him.  
**


End file.
